Adventures of ashch and latias
by caitou zzzzzz
Summary: Ash gets turned into Ashchu by Lily and now has to spend vacation or maybe longer with Latias in Alto-Mare. This story is completed on deviant art for those of you who have read this and wanted to see the end. Look under the stories from werfamily16
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Ashchu and Latias

(I do not own anything in this story)

It had been five years since Ash has visited Alto-Mare and thought he wanted to go

and visit Bianca and Latias for a break from all the battles, but on their way they ran into Lily

who wanted to stop and say hi to the trainer and his friends even after what had happened

with her potion last time. Dawn sitting by the campfire with Lily said, "Did you really turn ash

into a pikachu on their last encounter?" Quietly she had Dawn lean over too her and asked if

she would like to see for herself and of course Dawn said yes. The next morining before they

were to head for Alto-Mare Lily gave Dawn a thermos of potion and told her that when they

got to Alto -Mare to give Ash this to drink and don't mention that i made it. Then Dawn left

with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu as they made their way to see Ash's friends. When they entered

Alto-Mare late at night they stopped at the Pokemon Center and rented a room for Brock,

Dawn, and Ash for the night and went to bed to be ready for some fun in the Morning. In the

morning Ash, Brock, and Pikachu went down for breakfest while Dawn got all her stuff

together before going down and while she was putting everything away she found the potion

that Lily has given her and decided to take it with her down to breakfast and pretend to fill it.

During breakfast Ash was going to get a refill of watered down orange juice but Dawn offered

to get it for him, she went to the counter with the thermostat and poured out the yellowish-

orange looking potion then gave it to Ash who desided that instead of drinking it now he

would drink it at the Secret Garden. When he reached the Secret Garden he found that Latias

was not there and may be making her morning rounds around the city , so he finished his

"orange juice" and laid down to take a small nap. When he awoke he found a red dragon

floating over him just looking at him quizzically, then he said hi and she said the same then

he noticed something was wrong because he tried standing up straight but realized he was

only as tall as his companion pikachu, and he also understood what latias just said, (she cant

use telepathy) then he screamed at the top of his lungs saying the following, "Not again!

wait till i get my hand or paws on that magician then she will finally learn to stop doing this."

Latias just looked at him quizzically trying to figure out who the pokemon was and also what

he was talking about again. He started to explain everything to Latias starting with the first

time this transformation happened and told her how last time was different because he

could not understand pokespeech. When the story was done she cooed in glee and tackled

Ash, now knowing it was him, then Bianca entered the garden with Brock and Dawn ,not

remembering where the entrance was to wonder where Ash was to find only Latias and two

pikachu, one wearing a red hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca, Dawn, and Brock walked in looking for Ash but only saw two pikachu, one of which was wearing a hat, and Latias. A knot formed up in Brock as he walked up to the pikachu with the red hat on and asked it if it was Ash and he said chu trying to say yes but then he realized that unlike last time he couldn't speak human only pokemon which posed as a problem for them. They all wondered what had happened except for Dawn who knew and Latias who liked being able to talk her friend who she secretely loved and especially she had no one to have a conversation with since her brother died. At the end of the day Dawn decided that Ash and Brock endured enough and decided to tell them what she did with the help of Lily making for a very unhappy Ash so he got mad and unintentionally threw a thundershock at her. After everyone had dinner, in which Ash was cross cause he could only eat pokemon food again, they started asking Dawn if the magician said when the potion was supposed to wear off and she said she had no idea. Ash was not upset because the last time this happened it only lasted one day and therefore he would make with the time he had as a pikachumorning came and Ash woke up still remembering what happened the day before and jumped out of bed and ate breakfast, he decided he would do something for a few minutes while the potion finished wearing off, so he went outside to meet latias and asked her what she would like to do and she said, "well, as long as you are a pokemon and you have pikachu's power lets go do some training, im sure pikachu will give you some pointers." "Sure i will ," said pikachu, "it should not be too hard as i already taught you most it the last time you were a pikachu so if you remember that you will be alright." Ash said ok to them but also reminded them that he could become human again at any time so don't expect too much. Pikachu decided that he wanted too take a little bit of revenge for all the speed training he had to do so he grabbed bayleef's pokeball and called her out and explained the situation. Pikachu got a big grin on its face and said, "Okay ash we will work on speed for now so you are going to train the same way i do for it, i am going to have bayleef attack you and you have to dodge all the attacks or feel the pain of the attack, now ready, set, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of Ashchu and Latias (I don't own any of this)

After being told that he could never be human again he left the magician trying to figure out how to sort out his new life as a pokemon not knowing very much about them and also worrying about what to do about his

friends, family, and pokemon he could no longer take care of. Latias came over and told Ash that she already knew what happpened by reading the magicians mind and if it made him feel any better he might not have to

give up all his human life as she had an idea to acleast allow ash to talk to friends and family. She told him that just as Ash and pikachu trains she does aswell and while she was training she finally made her mind

strong enough to use telepathy and would gladly help him talk to them. Ash was happy when Latias told him this and decided he would try it with her later but for now he had a sudden urge to play untill his mind was

clear of all that he had just learned and so he let bayleef,squirtle, and charizard out to play with him when something went wrong. When bayleef realized where she was she tackled Ash telling him how much she loved

him infront of Latias who was super jealous of bayleef starting a fight in which someone might get hurt. Ash tried to stop the fight but neither listened reminding him that his authority over pokemon was gone as he

was a pokemon now aswell. Dawn, Brock, and Bianca walked in a little to late stop someone from getting hurt but it became a shocker when neither one of the two girls won because as both shots where fired

Ashachu stepped in the middle to keep the two attacks from hurting the two girls taking taking the full power of both attacks and making him faint with heavy injury. Brock said that he is too badly injured to take him

to the pokecenter by hand and that the only way he would make it was if he went into a pokeball and so when Ash awoke he asked his permission to put him into the ball and with a surprise to everyone he agreed.

Brock tapped the pokeball onto ash's head and went into the pokeball where anything a pokemon could think of would come true and to his surprise he did not feel any pain but a few seconds later he was called

out feeling the pain of the injuries he sustained and was quicky taken to the er where he needed to be treated asap. When he was done he laid in the bed he had to stay in for the next week and took Latias up on

the offer to talk to his friends. When they entered he said hi and they all started asking questions to him about how it felt to be hit with hard attacks like that and how does he feel about being pikachu for the rest of

his life. On the last day in the pokecenter Latias called everyone into the room to hear a special proposal for Ash, when they were all together Latias told Ash the following, "You have done an amazing job as a

pokemon that i would like to offer you the chance to be a different pokemon other than pikachu, I would like you to become Latios Gardian of Alto-Mare" At this idea he started asking Latias if he would be able to

shapeshift and use his human voice , she said that since he used to be human he should be able to use his human voice with shapeshift and if not you can always use telepathy. Ash had a hard choice to make,

should he take her offer and be able to bring back more of his human life or should he stay a pikachu since he already knew how to run that body? Find out in Chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning I do not own this

Ash was about to answer the proposal that Latias made when all of a sudden a net came out of nowhere and caught the still injured ash and pickachu then they heard 3 voices saying a modo, (enter team rocket modo) then Brock and Dawn said that they would never get away with this then called out Geodude and Piplup while Team Rocket called out Serviper and Victreebell and then a battle started. "Serviper use poison tale and victreebell use razor leaf, then Dawn told piplup to use bubblebeam on the razor leaf while Brock told Geodude to grab Servipers tail and spin it around then throw it at the victreebell and all the pokemon sprang to life to do what they have been told and once Geodude threw the Serviper it hit all the members of Team Rocket causing them to drop the net and go flying while saying their famous modo Team Rocket is blasting off again! After the fight and Ash and Pikachu where checked by nurse Joy, Ash used telepathy with Latias's help and told them that he is accepting the deal that Latias had given him but only because he was not powerful enough to protect anyone as a pickachu and it was the only way he could actleast get the chance to have part of his life back by being able to talk in human and walking on two legs again. Latias told him that she would help him do the change tomorrow as it could only be done in the garden and that it would take the whole day as well as the fact that while we do the change only me and you can be in the garden and Ash agreed. Ash woke up in the morning, ate breakfest, and got his final checkup with nurse Joy then met Latias at the front desk and told her he was ready to head to the Garden and begin so he jumped on Latias (human form) shoulder and they went. When they reached the garden Latias told Ash to go the pond with the soul dews in it and pick up Latios's half of the dew and so he did, When he picked up the stone which was the dew he saw his old friend Latios and fell on his tail in his surprise, a second later Latias appeared but she only entered ash's mind so he could see her along with her brother, Ash said hi to Latios and told him the phrase "long time no see" and Latios said that it was because he was dead never really ever understanding human phrases (which ash still knew) then said that he knows why they have come and why Ash was already a pokemon. He said that before he allows Ash to take his form or even use his powers he would have to do two things, first he must talk to his sister alone then he must talk to the legendary council and ask their permission to do such a thing so he told Ash how to use his Aura and how to control it and then told him to practice because he will need it. While Ash practiced within the soul dew the Lati twins called all the legendary council using telepathy and told them what has happened and what they wanted to do to fix the problem and of course the legendary council agreed knowing that if the chosen one couldn't become human form again then the world could end and told Latios that he would be allowed to do it and that they would miss him and left. When the meeting was over he asked his sister if she truly loved Ash as he thought she did and she said she did, so he told her that i will let him do the transformation and have my power but you must help him keep this power in check because the amount of power i have, as you know, can easily destroy Alto Mare and also you both must stay in Alto-Mare. I am doing this because you love him and I want to see you happy and if that means you and him perhaps being married then all i have to say is do it. Before we go threw the door back to Ash i have one last thing i need you to promise me you will do, anything said Latias, You will ask mew to bring me back on the day of the wedding to see you get married, of course said Latias not even hesitating then entered back into the part of the soul dew where Ash was,holding a big bright aura sphere in his paws. When he reabsorbed the aura Latios told him that he was going to leave this soul dew and make a big aura sphere, once he did that then he would hit the soul dew with that aura sphere and then I will be released and the soul dew will need to give its power to a new guardian so all you will have to do is pick up my part of the dew and you will transform. Ash agreed and told his friend good bye and left the dew to do what Latios said. A big light appeared as Ash had finished Latios's instructions and right in front of Latias changed into his new Lati form then fainted from the exhaustion of his aura and his transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning

When he awoke one hour later he found himself hovering about five feet off the ground and he had claws, then all of a sudden he heard a voice behind him say the following, "You look good in a Lati form and i might add better than the pikachu form", Ash turned around to see a ghostly Latios who said that he was only there to be sure the transformation went allright before he left the world, then he said the following, "Before I leave i must tell you what the deal with the legendary council was, You must stay with Latias in the secret garden here at Alto-Mare meaning that you can't travel." Ash asked what was he supposed to do if he couldn't leave. Latios said that this rule will be in place for a month to be sure you can control my power after that you will have to call up the legendary council and discuss with them about changing it, I must go now but good luck as the new Guardian for you will need it. What did he mean by I will need it, thought Ash and then remembered that he was alone and did not know where to find Latias, so he decided to try something other than going to look for her, Ash closed his eyes and thought about Latias and all of a sudden he heard her voice in his head, he asked where she was and she told him that he could meet her down by the dock where his boat arrived and she disconected. Ash flew like was doing it forever and found that it only took him 2 minutes to get there when it took him an hour on foot then he floated there and waited for Latias. Ten minutes passed and then Latias showed up and got beside him and asked how he felt, being careful not to get to close so her feelings didn't show but when she did that Ash accidentally caught the drifting thought of Latias love for him and Laughed. Latias looked at him and then asked why he was laughing and he told her what he accidentally picked up from her mind and she blushed, then Ash told Latias that there was nothing wrong with liking him and that if she really felt that way, all she had to do was say it. Ash told her that ever since they met, he couldn't keep his mind off Latias even though it was illegal for a human to love a pokemon and that if he had the choice he would have done the pokemon transformation sooner. Latias squealed at ash and hugged him. When Latias let go Ash told her that we can't be together for now because there are a lot of things I have to do and learn in this new form before he can even begin to think about that and Latias nodded in understanding and then told him that they will start training in the morning but for now i will teach you how to transform and we will sleep at beyoncas with your friends tonight and Ash agreed. It took him a few tries to get his old form right but he got it and then Latias changed into her human form which looked exactly like Bianca and left. When they arrived, Ash was still getting used to standing on two legs again, along with the feeling of his powers being suppressed by his body which felt like his human form was going to explode, Latias knew how Ash felt and told him that it will go away in time, that feeling is the reason my brother hated doing this, but he never stayed in the form long enough for the feeling to go away. Then Latias knocked on the door and it was opened by Bianca who let the two enter. Before they went into the living room, Latias stopped Bianca and told her not to mention anything about food or drink because Ash won't be able to handle that untill he is used to supressing his powers in his human body which will take about a week. Me and him will go and eat something later so he can change to his Latios form, it will make it much easier that way and then Bianca shook her head in somewhat of an understanding, and entered room followed by Latias (human form) and Ash (human form). Everyone looked at Ash in amazement as he sat down and stayed quite, when he was comfortable (as comfortable as he could be with that bad feeling still) he broke his silence and said hi in human which he hadn't been able to do in so long that he was happy. Everyone was so shocked that they weren't sure what to say, finally Bianca broke the silence and asked Latias if she had fun helping out Ash, and Latias said that it was okay though she wished she had more time to talk to her brother in telepathy, then everyone became confused knowing that Latios was dead so they asked how they talked to Latios, Ash spoke out to try and explain it but Latias kicked him and telepathically told him to keep quite about it so there was no accident in turning them into pokemon and Ash nodded. Then they all nodded and Latias said the following, "for your safety along with Ash's and my own we can't reveal that to you." Then all the trainers nodded and turned to Ash and asked him when he will be getting on his journey to be a pokemon master again, he said that he has to stay in Alto-Mare as the new Guardian so he is unsure if he will ever be able to finish his journey but , I will keep my stuff and maybe I can get Oak to let me help him study this area. They nodded and didn't say another word but Ash knew how to use his powers well enough to read the trainers thoughts, they were worried and Ash spoke up saying the following, " I know you don't want to continue without me but everything will be Okay, I called an old friend you should know and he will travel with you, and he has the same personality i do so it should make it easier for you and i will visit if i get a chance." So when will this friend be here said Brock, he will be here tonight me and Latias will go and pick him up and bring him here, before we got here I got permission from Lugia who is part of the council who agreed to watch the city. Well Latias, we had better go now so we can eat before we leave, and at that Brock and Dawn offered to cook dinner for the two and they said no at the same time then both of the trainers asked why not, Latias explained the situation and nodded in understanding then Ash and Bionca went outside and then changed into their Lati forms and Ash let pickachu on his back then took off. When they reached the city limits, they turned to their human forms and walked to the pokemon center where they met Ash's friend berry and his companion a pickachu named Sparky, they started walking to the ouskirts of town and Berry asked Ash why he was going to be travelling with his friends and Ash said that it is a surprise and Latias and pikachu laughed and only got weird looks for Berry. When they were far enough away from the city Ash said the following, "Are you ready to know why you are travelling with my friends instead of me?" Berry and Sparky shook their heads yes, and then got closer to hear what he was going to say but instead pushed them back and told the two to give him some room and told them that he would show them instead of telling them, then he changed forms in front of them and then told them in telepathy that this is why, and then to make it a little more interesting he told sparky that he could understand him. After the shock was over Ash told berry to get on him and the two pikachu to get on Latias and they did as they were told and flew over to Alto-Mare and let berry and sparky off and the two Latis just floated there out of breath from the trip. When they gained their breath they said to berry, pickachu, and sparky that this was a one time ride so don't get your hopes up. Berry wouldn't stop looking at him weirdly, he changed into human form but still felt bad as he was in it. He told berry to stop looking at him like that and snap out of it. When he did his first impression was that this pokemon he was talking to was not Ash, but an imitation of him so he decided to try and catch him with a master ball he won from a secret battle against Giovanni, but Ash sensed his thoughts fast enough to stop him from doing it, then he told berry all kinds of secrets that Ash would only know making the young trainer understand it was him. Ash told him that he is done with his journey for now but you might be able to pick up where i left off and told him that he will be leaving with his new friends in the morning so he might want to get some rest, so he led him to Bionca's house and led him to the the first guest bedroom where Brock was sleeping and told him that the second bed was his and then left, just then Latias yawned and asked where Ash would like to sleep tonight and told her that they could sleep in the third guest room and they fell asleep. The next morning Latias woke up before anyone else and laughed in her mind as she found Ash in his Latios form forgetting that she never told him to put more energy into the form before he went to sleep, she got off the bed and sneaked into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes and surprisingly Ash was the second one up before anyone else, he looked at the clock and wondered how that was possible but he decided to wait and ask Latias later. Ash changed to his human form and sat down at the table and said good morning, which startled Latias as she hasn't met anyone else who got up this early like she did accept for Latios and the other legendaries, then she put two and two together and answered her own question.  



	6. Chapter 8

A New Beginning (I do not own this)

Ash looked at his father then asked what they were going to learn, then Lugia laughed and said that you can't really learn anything new but build upon what you already know, and then looked at his son standing on the ground who was still trying to figure out what he meant by the phrase. Latias stepped in to help and told him to think of an attack that you had when you were a pikachu and tell us it. Ash thought and said that the main attack he can think of was thundershock and Lugia performed the move flaulessly in front of Ash who was wanting to ask how he did that without being an electic type and then both told Ash that a legendary has the ability to pull off every attack in the world if they wanted to, but Ash then looked at them and then asked how that was possible as it takes most pokemon many years to learn one move, Latias stepped up and said that unlike most pokemon all we have to do is think of the attack and then call it up and it will happen we are more of copycats than the real deal though as other powers outside of our types are greatly weakened. Once they explained it Ash said that he wanted to try and they backed away to give him some room and decided he would try and use ember, so he concentrated on what the attack looked like from his experience and then opened up his mouth too let out a big flame, Lugia and Latias were impressed and told Ash that now that he can use any attack he was ready for a battle so Lugia told Latias to go have fun but don't take it easy and she giggled getting the idea and disappeared setting up for her first attack but when Ash realised what she was doing he used his aura energy to find her and dodge the attack and then using what leftover energy he had left he threw an aura sphere at her with a lucky impact then he disapeared and reapeared behind her and body slammed her into the ground ending the match before Latias got hurt any worse, then he asked if his father was willing to spar with him before he changed back and his father looked at him and said the following, "you are doing so well that i will battle you but only in Latios form and Ash asked how to change forms from this Lugia form he instantly took when he became human and Lugia said that we will have to fight another time as i forget that the island did that to you and Ash shook his head in understanding and they all teleported back to Alto-Mare. When they reached Alto-Mare Lugia and Latias turned to see Ash right behind them back in his Latios form and they turned back to their human forms. When they reached Bianca's house they grabbed the fish and took it to the secret garden where they ate it and Lugia told them the last time he was here was when Latias and Latios parents where around and we had a legendary council meeting. After lunch he asked Ash how he felt about all that has happened and about how he feels being a legendary and Ash told him that they should discuss that when Latias is asleep and Lugia nodded and told his son that while he was around he wanted to do some human things because all he has been able to do lately was swim and fly places to be sure everything was allright in the regions. Ash nodded and said that he would not mind walking among humans for a while either as he hasn't actually tried it around other people besides his best friends, so they left for town with Latias following behind in her human form and went into a conversation as to what Ash had planned for the professor and his mother and Latias was gonna say something but didn't have the ability to speak human so she kept quite, Well to be honest dad I have no idea what I plan to do, I thought about just turning in front of her but I don't have the heart to tell her that way, but I will visit Pallet with Latias when this ban is lifted and wory about it then. Is it allright if I tell Oak about you? I suppose if you trust him, I trust him but you will have to watch out for the professor after I tell him as he will do his best to capture you not knowing you very well replied Ash, Lugia said that he would and told Ash the same thing as now he was in the same situation as his father and Ash nodded and told them that he will probably be reading their thoughts anyways so he will know right away. The rest of the day came and Luke decided he would sleep in the lake where he felt more at home and Ash told him that he was going too then and told Latias it was only for tonight so he could finish getting a couple of questions answered before his the professor would show up tomorrow. Latias told them that she was staying at Bionca's again if they needed her then they nodded and jumped into the river. As soon as Ash was sure that Latias was gone he asked his father if he had any questions he wanted to ask him, knowing full well that he didn't give his father a chance to ask any, then Lugia looked at him and asked the following questions "How do you feel about being a Legendary and all that has happened to you?" Ash replied and told his father that while he personally did not like the road getting here he was happy to be a Legendary especially one where I am able to be close to Latias, Ah so you like her don't you said Lugia in wonder and Ash told him yes and that he knew for a fact that Latias liked him, he told the story of the day he had left Alto-Mare and how Latias kissed him in her human form and Lugia floated on the water listening, at the end Lugia asked Ash how he would feel about being able to merry Latias and Ash told him that would do it in a heartbeat but i am going to wait as I am not nearly done with what i need to do, Lugia stopped him and told him not to make the same mistake he made and told him to slow down and enjoy yourself like Latias does as there is no way that you will be able to learn all that Latios had learned as he was 150 years old and Ash understood, He said there was one other problem and Lugia asked what it was, Ash said i don't know if i can bear living forever knowing that all my friends and family will die. Lugia embraced his son and told him that while this is true I will always be with you and pikachu might be joining the Legends soon as well as his power almost matches that of Raikou, if he can just get a little more powerful he might just make it. he smiled and thanked his dad for all his help and then they fell asleep. The next morning at five in the morning both Ash and his father awoke after Ash stretched he asked his father how come he is unable to sleep in like he used too, and he said that it is something legendarys do but i am not sure why. They ate their fish for breakfast and then went to the pier where they changed to human form and waited for the boat that held Oak. 


	7. Chapter 9

A New Beginning (I do not own this)

Ash looked at his father then asked what they were going to learn, then Lugia laughed and said that you can't really learn anything new but build upon what you already know, and then looked at his son standing on the ground who was still trying to figure out what he meant by the phrase. Latias stepped in to help and told him to think of an attack that you had when you were a pikachu and tell us it. Ash thought and said that the main attack he can think of was thundershock and Lugia performed the move flaulessly in front of Ash who was wanting to ask how he did that without being an electic type and then both told Ash that a legendary has the ability to pull off every attack in the world if they wanted to, but Ash then looked at them and then asked how that was possible as it takes most pokemon many years to learn one move, Latias stepped up and said that unlike most pokemon all we have to do is think of the attack and then call it up and it will happen we are more of copycats than the real deal though as other powers outside of our types are greatly weakened. Once they explained it Ash said that he wanted to try and they backed away to give him some room and decided he would try and use ember, so he concentrated on what the attack looked like from his experience and then opened up his mouth too let out a big flame, Lugia and Latias were impressed and told Ash that now that he can use any attack he was ready for a battle so Lugia told Latias to go have fun but don't take it easy and she giggled getting the idea and disappeared setting up for her first attack but when Ash realised what she was doing he used his aura energy to find her and dodge the attack and then using what leftover energy he had left he threw an aura sphere at her with a lucky impact then he disapeared and reapeared behind her and body slammed her into the ground ending the match before Latias got hurt any worse, then he asked if his father was willing to spar with him before he changed back and his father looked at him and said the following, "you are doing so well that i will battle you but only in Latios form and Ash asked how to change forms from this Lugia form he instantly took when he became human and Lugia said that we will have to fight another time as i forget that the island did that to you and Ash shook his head in understanding and they all teleported back to Alto-Mare. When they reached Alto-Mare Lugia and Latias turned to see Ash right behind them back in his Latios form and they turned back to their human forms. When they reached Bianca's house they grabbed the fish and took it to the secret garden where they ate it and Lugia told them the last time he was here was when Latias and Latios parents where around and we had a legendary council meeting. After lunch he asked Ash how he felt about all that has happened and about how he feels being a legendary and Ash told him that they should discuss that when Latias is asleep and Lugia nodded and told his son that while he was around he wanted to do some human things because all he has been able to do lately was swim and fly places to be sure everything was allright in the regions. Ash nodded and said that he would not mind walking among humans for a while either as he hasn't actually tried it around other people besides his best friends, so they left for town with Latias following behind in her human form and went into a conversation as to what Ash had planned for the professor and his mother and Latias was gonna say something but didn't have the ability to speak human so she kept quite, Well to be honest dad I have no idea what I plan to do, I thought about just turning in front of her but I don't have the heart to tell her that way, but I will visit Pallet with Latias when this ban is lifted and wory about it then. Is it allright if I tell Oak about you? I suppose if you trust him, I trust him but you will have to watch out for the professor after I tell him as he will do his best to capture you not knowing you very well replied Ash, Lugia said that he would and told Ash the same thing as now he was in the same situation as his father and Ash nodded and told them that he will probably be reading their thoughts anyways so he will know right away. The rest of the day came and Luke decided he would sleep in the lake where he felt more at home and Ash told him that he was going too then and told Latias it was only for tonight so he could finish getting a couple of questions answered before his the professor would show up tomorrow. Latias told them that she was staying at Bionca's again if they needed her then they nodded and jumped into the river. As soon as Ash was sure that Latias was gone he asked his father if he had any questions he wanted to ask him, knowing full well that he didn't give his father a chance to ask any, then Lugia looked at him and asked the following questions "How do you feel about being a Legendary and all that has happened to you?" Ash replied and told his father that while he personally did not like the road getting here he was happy to be a Legendary especially one where I am able to be close to Latias, Ah so you like her don't you said Lugia in wonder and Ash told him yes and that he knew for a fact that Latias liked him, he told the story of the day he had left Alto-Mare and how Latias kissed him in her human form and Lugia floated on the water listening, at the end Lugia asked Ash how he would feel about being able to merry Latias and Ash told him that would do it in a heartbeat but i am going to wait as I am not nearly done with what i need to do, Lugia stopped him and told him not to make the same mistake he made and told him to slow down and enjoy yourself like Latias does as there is no way that you will be able to learn all that Latios had learned as he was 150 years old and Ash understood, He said there was one other problem and Lugia asked what it was, Ash said i don't know if i can bear living forever knowing that all my friends and family will die. Lugia embraced his son and told him that while this is true I will always be with you and pikachu might be joining the Legends soon as well as his power almost matches that of Raikou, if he can just get a little more powerful he might just make it. he smiled and thanked his dad for all his help and then they fell asleep. The next morning at five in the morning both Ash and his father awoke after Ash stretched he asked his father how come he is unable to sleep in like he used too, and he said that it is something legendarys do but i am not sure why. They ate their fish for breakfast and then went to the pier where they changed to human form and waited for the boat that held Oak. 


	8. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

Latias handed Ash his pancakes and sat down beside him to see what would happen, he took a bite and swallowed and right after he swallowed the pain that he feels when he transforms overwhellmed him and he collapsed one the floor and changed back to his Latios form then it stopped. Ash asked Latias what that pain that attacked him was, she said that it must be that your body is not ready to eat food in human form yet, that may be my fault as I saw you in your Latios form this morning, when you go to sleep tonight put allot of physic energy into your form before you fall asleep and you will keep your human form all night, try that tonight then we will try again tomorrow. While we are talking about this body, can you explain how I was able to get up at five in the morning with so much energy even after we were out till Midnight last night, It is something that allows all legendaries to be ready for anything, the only other thing I can tell you about it is that it is natural and you don't have to worry about it. Ash took his food to the Garden ate it as Latios then came back. Brock came in and said hi Latias and Ash still half asleep then he froze and rubbed his eyes to see if he really saw Ash awake before he was, Ash said the following, "Yes Brock I am actually awake and you are not dreaming as I guess that no legendary can stay asleep past five in the morning." Brock asked if they were pulling his leg or if they were actually up at five in the morning even after they were up past midnight last night, they both said they were really up at five and will forever be that way. Brock shook and then made his and the others breakfast, while he was cooking Ash asked what time they would be leaving, Brock told him that they plan to leave in two hours and Ash nodded and told them that he would make a call at the pokemon center and then see them off at the pier and then he told Latias that they would train after lunch and she agreed. Ash called professor Oak and told him that he needed to come to Alto-Mare ASAP as there is a legendary here who wants to speak to you, I will be there in two days said Oak, I will meet you at the pier when you arrive and then the screen went black. When the call was done Ash went to the pier where he was just in time to get a hug from everyone, and then see them leave. When the farwells where done Ash still had two hours before lunch and he wandered what he wanted to do next so to think about it he went to the garden to see what he could learn himself while he thought of something he really wanted to do. Ash learned how to become invisible and then remembered that his father Lugia mentioned that he would be near Alto-Mare around this time, Ash closed his eyes and thought of his father and all of a sudden he heard his fathers voice asking who was trying to contact him, Ash told him to guess who and Lugia told him that the transformation must have went well if you are calling me, so how are you doing in your legendary form now? Well I don't exactly know much about myself yet but Latias is going to help me with that and also to learn new attacks, that is good said Lugia, and I don't suppose you told Latias that I am your father, just then Latias joined the conversation on the other side of the town and said that he did not. Lugia told Latias that he knew it would be a matter of time before you joined the connection, would you like to join us for lunch and training today, Lugia told her that he would be happy to and that he would be there and then the connection broke accept for Latias and Ash. How did you know my dad had a human form? your dad had to mary your mother somehow without getting into to much trouble and Ash told her that she had a point and thanked her for inviting him then their connection ended.


	9. Chapter 7

A New Begining

Noon came and right on the second Luke Ketchum (lugia's human form) knocked on the door and Bianca answered it then asked who he was and then Latias came to the door and let him in then she used telepathy to bionca to tell her that it was Ash's dad who rarely gets to see his son being the King of the Sea and then Bionca looked at her with a questioning glare and then Latias said that Ash's father is Lugia which cleared thing up quite a bit for her. Latias told Luke that Ash would be a moment as i had him pick up something for me and Lugia said that is fine as I am in the Alto-Mare region for a whole week, then you should know that Oak is coming tomorrow to find out about Ash. Lugia nodded his head and told her that he doesn't mind since his son is choosing to reveal himself and not his father. Just then Ash became uninvisible and changed to his human form then remebered to ask one of the two legendarys when the pain ends not noticing his father sitting on the couch he runs a bag of fish to the kitchen for lunch. When he went into the living room again he saw his father and gave him a big hug and sat down on a chair across from the couch and smiled as Latias was sitting next to Luke. Before we get going on good old memories and stories of adventures can i ask you two something? sure said both of the legendaries, when will enough of my power be suppressed to not feel pain in my human form because it has been almost a week and it only seems to get worse, Lugia said that when they were done with lunch he would try something as it may be a small side affect of your transformation from human to pokemon to legendary pokemon. After lunch they all went to the garden and changed to their forms and then Lugia told Ash to come to him for a second, Lugia put a wing to the Legendarys stomach and his eyes glowed purple then Ash felt something change in him and then Lugia's eyes stopped glowing and then he told Ash to try changing forms now and he did it without pain and he was happy and thanked his father. Ash changed back to his legendary form and then Latias secretly told Lugia what she wanted to do and he agreed but then he told her something in a serious face and she nodded then she told Ash that Lugia is teleporting us to the elemental islands for some training and he nodded and when a second passed they were at the islands. Latias explained that since she knew that he has been there and had the ability to become a lugia she told Ash to take his human form and then become lugia like last time, and he did as he was told remembering that it is not permanent and then asked what to do next but she didn't hear him so she said now you are going to train with your father and i am going to watch and if you get far enough i will battle you in your Lugia form. Ash was confused because he thought he had to learn to be Latios not Lugia then Lugia spoke up after reading these thoughts told him that anything he was about to learn from him could be used in the exact same way as in your Latios form and then Ash understood what he meant.


End file.
